


Sunrise

by donutgladiator



Series: Writober 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shiro (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutgladiator/pseuds/donutgladiator
Summary: Pre- Kerberos.Una Sheith sul tetto della Garrison fatta di sentimenti non detti e segreti tenuti nascosti.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al #Writober2019 di Fanwriter.it e al #VLDwritober di #VLDITA  
Prompt: Missing moment / Sunrise

Il tetto della Garrison era una garanzia.  
I pregi erano essenzialmente due: comodità, se suonavano gli allarmi, infatti, era possibile arrivare con velocità nelle stanze di emergenza e riservatezza, perché poche persone si spingevano fin lassù.  
Keith aveva dato tutto se stesso con le sue occhiatacce, scongiurando il rischio che i ragazzi del primo anno evitassero di salire e facendo sentire così a disagio gli altri che si azzardavano a rimanere per più di una sigaretta in sua compagnia da spingerli a trovare altri posti per il loro piccolo vizietto.  
Solo Shiro aveva avuto il piacere di diventare il compagno occasionale delle molte serate sul tetto.  
Da quando la partenza si era fatta più vicina raramente riuscivano a passare del tempo insieme, anche se l’altro gli dedicava sempre un sorriso quando si incrociavano per i corridoi.  
Da qualche settimana inoltre, Shiro si comportava in maniera strana e nonostante sembrasse più vicino del solito lo sentiva distante, con la testa altrove.  
“Sarà difficile quando sarai partito.”  
Shiro si strinse di più verso di lui, sprofondando nella coperta che aveva portato per resistere alle temperature invernali, una piccola accortezza che aveva notato piacere particolarmente all’altro e che ormai era diventato il suo cavallo di battaglia.  
“Beh, morirai assiderato.”  
Keith accennò un sorriso.  
“Nello spazio non potrai vedere l’alba o il tramonto del sole…”  
L’altro non rispose e Keith, sbirciando il suo volto, notò che gli occhi si erano fatti di nuovo malinconici. Al più grande non piaceva parlare di quando sarebbe partito per la missione Kerberos. Anzi, non gli piaceva parlare di Kerberos in generale.  
Non sapeva cosa fosse successo, ma ogni volta il volto dell’altro si rabbuiava.  
Rimasero in silenzio per numerosi minuti, mentre il sole pian piano faceva capolino dalla linea dell’orizzonte, rosa come ogni mattina.  
“Mi mancheranno le nostre chiacchierate.” aggiunse di nuovo Keith.  
A Shiro quella volta scappò una risata; di solito era lui che ironizzava sul fatto che l’altro non parlasse, quindi sentire quella frase da Keith era completamente sbagliata.  
“Mi dispiace, sono solo un po’ pensieroso.”  
“Va tutto bene? Sai che puoi parlarmi di qualsiasi cosa, vero?”  
Il più grande fissò quei due pozzi violacei. Era come se quegli occhi potessero scavare in fondo al suo essere e tirare fuori tutte le cose che non aveva detto all’altro ragazzo.  
Per un attimo, un breve, piccolo istante, pensò che avrebbe potuto rivelargli qualsiasi cosa: la sua malattia, il litigio con Adam, le paure per il viaggio e il suo sentirsi così inadeguato.  
Scacciò il pensiero e distolto lo sguardo annuì.  
“Non è niente.”  
Quella risposta non convinse nessuno dei due ma Keith non indagò oltre.  
Aveva piena fiducia in Shiro e nonostante non volesse rivelare cosa lo turbasse, sapeva che averlo accanto era abbastanza per dimostrargli che se avesse voluto confidarsi, lui ci sarebbe stato.  
Il sole si colorò di un pallido giallo e spanse i primi raggi sul tetto, facendo socchiudere a entrambi gli occhi per il fastidio.  
“Dovremmo andare.” sussurrò Keith.  
“Restiamo ancora qualche minuto.”


End file.
